Voolvif Monn
Legends Character Established information about the character can be found here. Everything on this page will deal with Voolvif's appearances in Shadow of the Broker. History Early Years Voolvif was an orphaned shistavanen who grew up fending for himself until being discovered by a Jedi Master, who took him to the temple to train. He quickly developed a reputation as a capable knight with an incredible aptitude for Force shielding techniques. He achieved knighthood throughout peacetime, and was present at the very beginning of the Clone Wars. The Battle of Geonosis Voolvif was, supposedly, a member of a team of jedi sent to disable a massive weapons system on the surface of the planet, along with Amunet, Langdon Cobb, Freath and the clone commando Big Boss. Amunet's betrayal before the skirmish on the dish of the experimental superlaser came as a surprise, but didn't hinder his resolve. Instead, he completed the mission by using his energy absorption techniques to redirect the energy of one of the tributary beams to slice through the structure of the massive weapon. With their target destroyed, Voolvif and Boss gathered their wounded allies and retreated to join the rest of the battle. After these events, Voolvif was granted the rank of Master by the jedi council, and was made a general of republic forces. The Clone Wars Voolvif participated in many campaigns throughout the Clone Wars. Just after the Battle of Geonosis, he met with his padawan Gristellovaris on the Trade Federation world of Cato Neimoidia to watch over the Republic's attempt to diplomatically dissuade the government from aiding the Separatists. The meeting went awry, however, and the Republic was forced to extract its representatives in a short but climactic battle, during which Voolvif received an alarming glimpse into the future. He then promptly secreted his padawan away into forced exile, worried that his future with the Jedi Order may be in danger. Later in the war, he was again led across the path of his exiled padawan, Gristle, a future ally of the Broker's agents. The two reclaimed their friendship, each relieved that the other was still alive, and maintained secret contact through most of the rest of the war. Before the inevitable conclusion of the conflict, however, he was captured by separatist forces and taken aboard the Sa Nalaor, which then crashed and was left unfound until many years later. Beyond the Rim Nearly twenty years after the end of the conflict, Voolvif and the other survivors aboard the Sa Nalaor were discovered by the Broker's agents after they caught the trail of the legendary vessel on the jungle world of Cholganna. Gristle was among the outsiders to land and greet the survivors, which led to a fateful reunion between the two old friends. Voolvif had accrued some old, nagging wounds, which Gristle tended to and treated, relieving some stubborn aches. The two shared their stories of the intervening years, but their reunification didn't last long, as Imperial forces soon descended upon the revealed planet and began capturing the refugees. Voolvif, despite Gristle's protests, stayed back to fend off the troopers while the rest of the civilians were evacuated by the agents. That was the last time the old master had been seen by any members of the crew. Recent History After Gristle relived Voolvif's experience at the Battle of Geonosis via Bastion's influence, he swore that his old friend was still alive. Months later, some information surfaced that, in combination with Saber's ability to seek the Jedi through the force, led the agents of the Broker to the ancient Sith world of Korriban, where Voolvif was being sacrificed for the creation of a new Force Wraith. The agents managed to save him, as well as the Inquisitor Shorin, and brought the two to the Alliance in order to hide them away. Voolvif, although wounded and weakened, vowed that he would do his best to turn Shorin back from his dark path. Death Several months later, the rebel listening post on Taral V, where Voolvif and Shorin had gone with Shorin's childhood friend, Hank, had gone silent, prompting an investigation. When the agents arrived, they very quickly found Hank and Voolvif dead, apparently slain by Shorin, but as they stayed on the world to hunt down the fugitive, they soon found that their real killers were the trandoshan Heralds of the Scorekeeper. The agents then tracked down Shorin in the jungle, along with the rebel agent Renci Tosh and the imperial defector Mav Pellaeon, and rescued them from the remaining trandoshan hunting parties, as well as Dalan Oberos, a renowned hunter of force-sensitives. Shorin, seemingly having had a change of heart, turned over Voolvif's lightsaber to Gristle, revealing that the doctor was once Voolvif's padawan during the time of the Jedi Order. Gristle, having a deep connection to his long-time master, saw an apparition watching over him, a sign that Voolvif had become one with the Force.